


80's Pop Sensation Dennis Reynolds

by idkmybffspock



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: 80s Music Scene, ALL IMAGES, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble Collection, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmybffspock/pseuds/idkmybffspock
Summary: A collection of artwork and writing for an 80s Band AU.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	80's Pop Sensation Dennis Reynolds

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork and writing can be found in my Always Sunny Zine (Sunny Side of Things) and can be found on my Twitter and Pillowfort. 
> 
> SFW, Art Only social medias IDKMyArtWork

> **_Hitting the charts over night, as if someone placed them there, the twins fame started young until a clear favorite emerged. Dennis left his sister behind to start a solo career._ **

* * *

**"Will You shut up, Ronnie!"**

**"Dude! Can you blame me. I just learned that Frank has no IDEA that you run off to watch Chemical Toilet."**

**"I come here to make out with you, not watch you're stupid band."**

**"Whatever, loser."**

No one would believe him, even if he went to the press. 

  
Well, maybe TMZ. They’ll believe anything, last week they printed an article about Madonna being from Mars, or something like that, Mac’s sure. 

  
So, if he went to them, to sell a story about how he makes-out with the pop sensation Dennis Reynolds every week after his show, because he once sold him weed, they’d have to believe Mac. But he won’t, he likes their arrangement, besides, it’s not like he’s strapped for cash anymore, what with all the gigs he’s now booking. Chemical toilet was gonna be the next big name in music! 

* * *

The first time he brought, Teen Heart-throb Dennis Reynolds, (as his proper title demands) back to his run down studio apartment in South Philly, Mac swore he felt Death herself snatch his breath. Was Dennis going to turn tail and run? Call off, whatever they were doing, when he takes in the peeling plaster, and week-old laundry piled on the couch?

  
He doesn’t. In fact, the only thing Dennis does after Mac pushes the door open is say, “ _Sweet Misfits’ poster_ ,” before grabbing one of Mac’s crop tops from the pile and putting it on.

  
Mac learns a lot of things about Dennis that day like how he’s a huge fan of the movie Scarface, hates what he looks like without make-up (even his twin hasn’t seen him in years without foundation and eyeliner), or that Mac is absolutely, positively, not allowed to leave marks where fans can see them outside of Dennis’s wrists.

“ ** _I like to bind, and be bound_**.”

* * *

**__ **

**_"Working on a New Song?"_ **

**_"Yea man, when inspiration hits, ya hear?"_ **

**_"Will you be able to read it later?"_ **

**_"Duh. That's why I'm drawing it down."_ **

**_"I still can't believe you won't tell me who you're writing for."_ **

**_"Dude, you know I signed a NDA. Oh, hey, how was last night? Sorry I couldn't make it. My client was like, super late showing up."_ **

Charlie stares at Mac as Mac stares down at his coffee, absently rubbing the bruises on his collarbone. Mac has never looked so smitten before. Especially with so much lipstick smeared on his neck, Charlie is positive on that one. 

  
Now don’t get him wrong, Charlie’s pretty oblivious to most things; space cadet, a real Major Tom, but he’s like 120% sure his best friend’s gay and has used the ’ _Totally made out with a chick look at these lipstick stains_ ,’ excuse before. 

  
Hmm, maybe he’s in love with a Drag Queen. 

  
Charlie will have to make a song about that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Going through old Sunny artwork and figured it doesn't hurt to cross-post to A03. The work is from June.
> 
> Dennis is inspired by David Bowie & Prince and Dee with Madonna. 
> 
> Mac's Tattoos: Cross on the shoulder, Celtic Knot, Feather, 4-Leaf Clover, Beer+Wings, A penis doodle, barb-wire, F U C K, Eagle, and a rat. 
> 
> I'm hoping to come back to this, but for now it'll stay little drabbles.


End file.
